Nick Jensen
| birth_place = Saint Paul, Minnesota, U.S. | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 0 | weight_lb = 196 | shoots = Right | ntl_team = United States | draft = 150th overall | draft_year = 2009 | draft_team = Detroit Red Wings | career_start = 2013 | career_end = }} Nick Jensen (born September 21, 1990) is an American professional ice hockey defenseman for the Washington Capitals of the National Hockey League (NHL). Jensen was drafted 150th overall by the Detroit Red Wings in the 2009 NHL Entry Draft. Playing career Amateur Jensen played college hockey with the St. Cloud State Huskies in the NCAA Men's Division I WCHA conference. In his freshman season at St. Cloud State, Jensen recorded five goals and 18 assists in 38 games. In his sophomore season, Jensen was the third-leading scorer for St. Cloud State. Jensen recorded six goals and 26 assists in 39 games. St. Cloud State finished sixth in the competitive WCHA. After sweeping Nebraska-Omaha in the first round of the playoffs, the Huskies suffered a season-ending loss to North Dakota in the Final Five quarterfinal. In his junior season, Jensen skated in 42 games for St. Cloud State, and was named the WCHA's Defensive Player of the Year and selected to the NCAA West First All-American Team. Jensen recorded four goals and was second on the Huskies with 27 assists. St. Cloud State finished tied with Minnesota for first in the WCHA and rebounded from a loss to Wisconsin in the WCHA semifinals to reach the Frozen Four. St. Cloud State defeated Notre Dame, 5–1, and Miami, 4–1, to capture the NCAA Midwest Regional before falling to Quinnipiac, 4–1, in the Frozen Four semifinals. Professional Detroit Red Wings On May 2, 2013, the Detroit Red Wings signed Jensen to a two-year entry-level contract. During the 2014–15 season, Jensen recorded six goals and 21 assists in 75 games for the Grand Rapids Griffins, and ranked second among Griffins defenseman in scoring. Jensen finished the season with a plus-30 rating, which was tied for the best plus-minus rating in the AHL. On July 13, 2015, the Detroit Red Wings signed Jensen to a two-year contract extension. During the 2015–16 season, on January 24, 2016, Jensen was recalled by the Detroit Red Wings. Prior to being recalled, Jensen recorded two goals and six assists in 39 games for the Grand Rapids Griffins. He was reassigned to the Griffins on January 26 without featuring in a game. On December 19, 2016, Jensen was recalled by the Detroit Red Wings. Prior to being recalled, Jensen recorded one goal and five assists in 27 games for the Grand Rapids Griffins. He made his NHL debut for the Red Wings the following day in a game against the Tampa Bay Lightning. On February 27, 2017, the Red Wings signed Jensen to a two-year contract extension. During the 2018–19 season, his third season with the Red Wings, Jensen recorded two goals and 13 assists, tying his previous season high totals through 60 games with 15 points. Washington Capitals While in the final year of his contract, Jensen was traded by the Red Wings, along with a fifth-round pick in the 2019 NHL Entry Draft, to the Washington Capitals in exchange for Madison Bowey, and a second-round pick in the 2020 NHL Entry Draft on February 22, 2019. He was then re-signed to a four-year, $10 million contract extension by the Capitals. International play }} On April 28, 2018, Jensen and fellow Red Wings teammate Dylan Larkin were named to the United States men's national ice hockey team to compete at the 2018 IIHF World Championship. He recorded one goal and three assists in 10 games and won a bronze medal. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International Awards and honors References External links * }} Category:Born in 1990 Category:Detroit Red Wings draft picks Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Grand Rapids Griffins players Category:Green Bay Gamblers players Category:People from Hennepin County, Minnesota Category:St. Cloud State Huskies men's ice hockey players Category:Toledo Walleye players Category:Washington Capitals players